


Something just like this

by Saku015



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, College, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu NSFW Week, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, Submissive Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Training Camp, Unrequited Crush, Voyeur kink, college volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It had been always like this - just like some kind of routine of theirs.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925857
Kudos: 155
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week, SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 1: "I love seeing you worked up."/ Hair pulling.  
> Day 6: Separation.

It had been always like this - just like some kind of routine of theirs. It always happened. whenever they had a shared training camp. On the last evening, Atsumu walked up to the head coach, asking for permission for him and Sakusa to have some individual practice and due to them being in such high positions in high school volleyball, they always got it without any problem. What would happen between them behind those closed doors wasn’t anyone else’s business. 

It didn’t happen any other way at their last shared college training camp either. Sakusa waited impatiently to Atsumu as he talked with the coach and then turned towards him with a grin and a thumb up. Sakusa only glared, then turned around and walked away towards the gym.

”Omi-kun, wait!” He heard the words, but paid them no mind. As expected, he was the one reaching the gym first with Atsumu a few seconds behind him. ”I told you to wait!” He complained, catching his breath.

”It’s none of my concern that you are so fucking slow,” Sakusa said on a low voice and could see the shiver running down on the other’s spine. ”Bring out the things we need,” he ordered and Atsumu hurried away towards the storage.

Sakusa followed him with slow and steady footsteps. They had no reason to hurry and he loved seeing the blond so worked up anyways. When he stepped through the door of the storage, he saw the other leaned forward, scooping the net up to his arms. The curve of his perfect ass had to snap something in him, because as soon as he stood up, Sakusa pushed the younger against the wall and kissed him forcefully. Atsumu let out a surprised noise, but then let himself go with the tide.

”What was that for, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked quite out of breath. Sakusa didn’t answered, but grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. ”Ngh!” Atsumu let out a pained sound as Sakusa launched at his neck.

”Don’t be such a whiny bitch,” Sakusa said, squinting up at the other.”You love it rough anyways.” 

Atsumu didn’t answer, but turned his head towards the door. His body went rigid seeing the small crack of light coming through. Sakusa felt the sudden tensness and felt his lips curving up in a smirk.

”You didn’t close the door,” Atsumu breathed, feeling a warm had sliding under his T-shirt.

”Why should I?” Sakusa asked, nibbling on his neck. ”Both of us know you love the danger of being caught,” he said it with certainty and from the way Atsumu blushed, he was right.

”I don’t,” Atsumu protested, then yelped as two fingers pinched one of his nipples. Sakusa chuckled darkly what made him shiver.

”I bet you are thinking about someone catching you while pleasuring yourself. Preferably your high school captain, whom you’re still pinning over. He is your background picture on your phone after all.” 

Atsumu felt the blood froze in his blood. How did Sakusa could know that? He closed his eyes, feeling shame washing over his body at the same time with heath pouring between his legs.

”Not true,” he mumbled, still trying to prove his right. Sakusa leaned away from him with a sigh, making Atsumu whimper because of the sudden loss of contact. 

”It’s normal to have kinks, ‘Tsumu,” the older said, cupping the other’s chin. ”Mine is slut shaming you, which you love just as much as I do,” he stated, cupping the budge in Atsumu’s pants to prove his right. The high pitched moan that left the younger’s lips made Sakusa grin.

”Omi-kun!” Atsumu whined as Sakusa took his erection into his hand properly, then starting to pump it with high speed.

”I love seeing you worked up,” the raven purred into Atsumu’s ear as he grabbed his hair once again, so he could have better access to his neck. "You're such a fucking slut!"

With the two sensations together, it didn’t take long to Atsumu to reach his orgasm. As he came, he felt his legs giving out, but Sakusa kept him upright. After coming down from his high, the other leaned his body against the wall before turning around.

”Take a shower. You are all messy,” Sakusa said before leaving the storage.


End file.
